Inbetween worlds
by TheEverlastingFangirl
Summary: Clary Fairchild was left in the care of Magnus Bane when she was 1 year of age. 15 years later she is the 'daughter' of the high warlock of Brooklyn and believes she is half warlock and half human. However, what happens when her past begins to catch up with her? What happens when she discovers things she never knew? What if she isn't what she thought she was?
1. Chapter 1-What are you, Clary Bane?

_Prolouge_

 _The night was unforgiving and relentless. The sky was scattered with bright stars and they were the guide for a young mother and her child. The red-headed woman ran through the streets of New York with a small bundle wrapped in her slim arms._

 _She arrived in front of a tall apartment building and pounded on the door, "Magnus!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the deserted streets. The door flung open and a man with spiky black hair and silk pyjamas stood there. He looked like a normal man if it wasn't for his bright yellow cat eyes. Light flooded out onto the street showing the woman's face. Her auburn hair stuck to her head and green eyes stared his yellow ones down._

 _"_ _Jocelyn?" The man questioned in astonishment. "I got your message but I didn't expect you to be here this early. Has Valentine found you? Are you ok?" He asked. Jocelyn gulped a mouthful of air, "No, he hasn't found me. I came to ask for a small favour. Well, it's quite a big favour actually." She gestured to the bundle in her arms. "My daughter, Clarissa." She said, hoping Magnus would understand what she was asking. Magnus looked from her to the baby. "Jocelyn, how could I raise a child?" She shook her head, "I don't care Magnus. Just look after her. Valentine will find me, no matter how hard I hide." Jocelyn slid the bundle into his arms. He looked at the child sleeping in the armour of blankets and clothes. "Jocelyn, I can.." He stopped as he saw the woman had fled down the street after kissing her child goodbye._

 _Magnus stepped inside and kicked the door closed. A white kitten prowled round his feet. He looked down at the child, "Clarissa Fairchild. Clarissa Morgenstern. No, Clary Bane." The cat meowed at his feet loudly. Magnus looked down at him while cradling the child. "It has got a ring to it, Chairman Meow."_

 **15 years later**

Clary sat with Simon on a bench in central park. Flowers were scattered around the area with a large lake in the middle-reminding Clary of Lake Lyn from her studies. "Clary? Earth to Clary?" Clary jumped and looked at Simon, his brown hair waved in the slight breeze. "I have been calling your name for ages. What you thinking about?" He questioned, a crooked grin lighting up his face. She grinned back and pushed her curly red hair out of her face. "nothing really, just the fact that summer break is nearly over." They both sighed.

Clary didn't need school technically. She was half-warlock and half human however she needed to fit in with other kids around her. A small group of faeries played by the river, occasionally jumping in and out of it. She smiled, but it faltered when she remembered she couldn't tell Simon these joys of the world hiding in his own. Her world.

After they had discussed Magnus' (Clary's adoptive father, trainer and friend) party tonight. They separated ways. Clary trudged through the busy streets of New York and glanced around. A few tourists and busy workers hurried through the street. Clary looked upwards and saw the blue sky dotted with the odd cloud. 'Something is going to happen. Something big.' She thought and continued walking through the streets.

Jace was bored. He knew that as he sat on his bed fiddling with his stele in his slender, scarred hands. Footsteps filled the empty void and Alec appeared at his doorway. "Gosh Jace, is this all you've been doing?" Jace grinned at his paratabai, his dark brown hair sticking out and his bright blue eyes full of love. "No, I've been figuring out ways to make more demons fall for this beauty!" He flicked his blonde hair and smiled at Alec who returned it. "Well, Izzy happened to be bored too and found a party we could go to. It's a Warlock's party somewhere in Brooklyn and she's thinking about going." Jace sighed. "Warlocks. Faeries. Vampires. I want demons!" he banged his fist on the table in pure amusement. "Calm your thirst tiger. We can tame your hunger later. In the meantime, get ready."

Alec left the room-leaving Jace to choose something to wear to the party. He jumped up from his bed and flung open his wardrobe. Various training and mission gear took over the majority of his wardrobe however some casual clothes were hidden between other clothes. Jace pulled out some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He slipped them on and finished his look off with a dark blue bomber jacket. He looked in his mirror and grinned. His medium-length blonde hair hung down, framing his face. His golden eyes stood out against the darker clothes which hugged his slender figure. He quickly traced a deflection rune onto the skin on his upper arm and ran out of his room after slipping on some boots.

Jace met Alec and Izzy in the library and grinned at them. Alec wore similar clothes to Jace while Isabelle wore a black dress reaching her ankles and hugging her tall figure. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders. She grinned at the boys, "Lets go." She spun around and begun walking towards the door. Jace caught the glint of a seraph blade strapped to her thigh and gripped his own.

They walked through the empty streets of Brooklyn, ignoring the odd couple or group of drunk teenagers. Alec turned his eyes to his sister, "So, where did you get the invite for a warlock's party?" he questioned. She grinned at the boys. "A faerie gave it to me. And he isn't just any warlock, he is the high warlock of Brooklyn." She winked at her brother and smiled at Jace.

Soon enough, they turned into a street where a tall apartment building released flashing lights and excited shouts, drowning out the music. Jace looked at his friends, "I think this might be the place. You can't be too sure though." He joked, eyeing the demon-running motorbikes in the corner of the alleyway.

They knocked on the door, when they didn't receive an answer Jace knocked again. Just as he was about to impatiently bang on the door, a redhead flung open the door leaving Jace's hand hanging in mid-air. She smirked, "Lightwoods! Didn't expect you to be at a mundane-welcome party." Isabelle's mouth hung open while Jace and Alec glanced at each other. The girl chuckled, "yes that is what this is. I'm friends with a lot of them for various reasons. Are you going to come in or not?" She gestured past her into the party. A mundane with brown hair and glasses was leaning against the wall. Staring at the Lightwoods and Jace with a look of steel.

They walked in quickly and almost ran into the party. Isabelle looked at the boys, "Ok one, I didn't know! Two, who was that?" Jace shrugged his shoulders. "A shadowhunter?" Jace questioned. "Faerie?" Alec questioned. Isabelle giggled, "No, not a faerie." Jace looked at his 'siblings', "What is she then?" They shrugged and explored the party.

Clary tightened her grip on Simon's hand, "Come on, it will be fun. I swear on the angel." Simon's frown faded into a small chuckle. "Why do you say that? Swear on the angel?" Clary laughed nervously. "Magnus said it once, I just picked it up from him." The teens crept along the hallway onto the balcony. Clary stood there looking at the view of New York. Lights lit up every inch of the world that her eye could see. The slight breeze ran through her hair and she welcomed it gladly. It felt as if she was suffocating and could now breathe. Simon's hand tightened on hers. She looked at him, "Lets go." They began climbing up to the inaccessible rooftop. Balancing on the fire escape and brass pipes on the wall.

Clary curled her fingertips over the flat surface and smiled to herself. She jumped onto the roof and grabbed her best friends hand-helping him up. They lay down on the rooftop and stared at the pitch-black sky dotted with stars. Enjoying each other's company. They took a deep breath and sighed in unison. Clary broke the comfortable silence. "Simon, I haven't ever told anyone this but when we or I'm up here and I happen to be looking at the stars on this kind of night, it feels familiar. Not déjà vu, I can remember being warm and just having this type of sensation. Then I hear voices. A woman and a man. I hear the woman talk urgently and the man being confused. The man is Magnus and then the woman gives me to him. I see the stars. They just stare at me and me at them. I was so young that I don't even know when or how old I was. I just remember." She turned her head to look at Simon. He looked back at her, searching her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I thought I told you not to come up here." Magnus said, grinning. His sleek black hair was swept to one side, he wore silver sequined trousers and a bright blue shirt. His yellow cat-eyes stood out from the rest. No matter how strange the mixture of clothes was. Clary smiled back at him. "The blue really compliments your complexion." She stated. Magnus rolled his eyes while Simon tried to keep in a laugh. "Come on, Simon your mum called to say to come home." Simon frowned slightly. "That sucks, I was going to show you that band you were so eager to hear about!" He replied mockingly and this time Magnus frowned. "Not fair! But seriously your mother is a scary woman when she wants to be and I do not want to be blamed for keeping you." They began climbing down the building carefully, oblivious to the fact the someone was watching them. That someone was very serious about Clarissa Bane and would not stop until he found out what she was.


	2. Chapter 2-Don't let me go

Jace jumped from roof to roof in the dusk while following the blue-haired demon. 'They are so stupid, thinking we wouldn't find them.' Jace thought while grinning like an idiot. Adrenaline ran through his veins from the buzz of fighting demons. He saw the demon turn a corner and get into the line at the pandemonium- a club for all ages and unbeknownst to mundanes, demons too! He climbed gracefully down onto the ground and was met with Izzy and Alec. "I saw the demon go into the club." He stated. Alec turned to face the club and gripped his seraph blade. Isabelle answered first, "Let's wait a few minutes and then go in. So we won't attract it's attention. They nodded and stood back into the shadows.

They watched the electric blue-haired demon argue with the security guard before it went in. "Always causing fights." Alec muttered under his breath. Jace watched intently as it entered the club suspiciously, annoyed he couldn't follow immediately. However, what caught his eye was the red-head and brunette that entered straight afterwards. The warlock? He wondered. "Okay guys, let's go." He said to his friends. They ran across the street and slid behind the oblivious guard, grateful for the fact that the mundane couldn't see them.

The club was lit with flashing lights, teenagers huddled together dancing. The air was sweaty and thick with drunk teenagers taking up what space there was. He spotted the blue hair walking through the crowd swiftly. He grinned to himself and motioned to Isabelle, "Your turn." She smiled and winked at him in return. Walking through the crowd, her white dress flowing out behind her like a waterfall with her golden whip snaked around her arm. Jace nodded to Alec and held his blade by his side. The parabatai walked side by side as brothers and warriors.

Clary laughed at a joke Simon had said. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I for one, am enjoying myself immensely." Simon said, while scowling at a drunk couple dancing. Clary smiled, "Mm hm." She watched a boy with dyed blue hair watching people on the dance floor. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back in a few." Simon said to Clary who nodded in reply. She scanned the club and saw the blue-headed teen walk through the crowd, following a girl with black hair cascading down her back. She looked again and spotted a blonde and brunette. ' _Shadowhunters_.' She thought and noted the seraph blades in their hands. 'It must be a demon.' She thought and out of curiosity, decided to follow.

Clary followed them into the small cramped closet and watched from the shadows. Smiling at the help the silent rune gave her. The demon spoke first, "What's your name?" The Shadowhunter giggled, causing Clary to roll her eyes. "Isabelle." She replied, still smiling at him. The demon looked at her, completely mesmerised by her eyes. "That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before." Isabelle giggled again, uncoiling her whip from her arm-thinking only she could see. "Oh, thank you!" She lifted her hand into the air and brought it down swiftly. The whip cracked through the air and came down finding its target-the demon's shoulder. It staggered back as Isabelle recoiled her whip carefully. "He's all yours, boys!"

Jace and Alec appeared from the shadows, grinning. The demon looked startled-yet angry at the same time. "How many of you are there?" Jace looked at Alec and Isabelle. "Just us, demon." The demon backed into the wall, "You won't be able to do this much longer, _shadowhunter_!" He said, spitting the last word. "Valentine is back, you know! He has gained strength and is back." Clary became confused, Valentine was dead, wasn't he? Alec and Isabelle looked at each other confused. Jace replied, "Valentine is dead. Do not lie to me demon." The demon grinned, showing a row of sharp white teeth. "You can kill me all you want but if you do, I will kill one of your own in return." Alec stood in front of Isabelle protectively, his blue eyes darting to Jace who gave the demon a look of steel. The demon smiled again, "Don't worry. Not any of you three, no, I will kill the one hiding in the corner. Come out!" He sang. Clary stepped out of the shadows and stared at the demon. His unreal green eyes widened. "Ooh! Clarissa Fairchild!" Alec looked at Jace, "That's Valentine's wife's maiden name!" The demon continued, " Valentine won't be pleased to see you at all. Look for your mother, Look for Fray." Clary's eyes were full of anger and bravery. She lifted her hand, a knife gripped tightly in it. "I'm not a Shadowhunter, mate. Go and rot where you belong." She said and threw the dagger through the air.

It hit the demon square in the chest and spread over his body. He fell to his knees and dispersed into the air. The shadowhunters stared at her however before they could say anything, Clary spun around and walked through the doorway into the main club. Her emerald eyes darted across the room like orbs. She spotted Simon looking for her and walked towards him-ignoring the glares she received from people she pushed past. "Simon!" She shouted over the loud music. He turned to look at her but before he could reply she dragged him out into the cold street.

"Clary, wait! You look as if you've seen a ghost." She looked at him, "Something like that." Simon motioned for a cab and they jumped in. "Clary, what happened?" She looked at him, "Saw and heard some things. That's all." Simon held her to his chest and held tightly on to her hand.

They arrived In Brooklyn and Clary jumped out giving the driver a tip and hugging Simon goodbye. She unlocked the door and walked into her home. Faint voices bounced off the walls from the living room. Clary walked down the hallway and leaned against the door. "So you're saying, Clary killed a demon and you came just to tell me?" She heard Magnus' voice first. "No, the demon said she was Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter-Valentine's wife." Jace. Footsteps moved across the room and the door swung open causing Clary to trip. Magnus smirked at her, "Hello missy! Why didn't you just portal here?" Clary smiled at Magnus, "I was with Simon." Magnus turned around and looked at the visitors sitting awkwardly on his red-leather couch. "I'm not leaving you out of a conversation you deserve to be part of." He stepped back against the wall and Clary walked past his slender tall figure into the room to see the shadowhunters she encountered earlier. She scooped up Chairman Meow who was purring at her feet and sat on the windowsill, her back resting against the glass.

Magnus sat down on the chair and looked at Clary. "Apparantly you killed a demon." She nodded and received a wink from Magnus causing her to break into a grin. "But the demon said you were the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild, right?" She nodded firmly. Magnus sighed. "You know who that is?" Clary nodded again, "Valentine's wife. Left after the uprising, hasn't been seen since." Magnus nodded and looked at Jace, Isabelle and Alec. "You should get back to the Institude. Tell Hodge what you saw." They nodded and left, except Jace. His golden eyes looked into Clary's green ones. He thanked Magnus and left the house.

Clary looked to Magnus. "What happened?" Magnus sighed. "You always knew I wasn't your father. Everyone knows it. However, I never told you who your mother was did I?" Clary shook her head, her curly red hair bouncing as she did so. "Magnus, it's fine. You don't have to tell me. I wouldn't mind." Clary said-she was lying though. Who wouldn't be curious to know who their parents were. Magnus smiled, "Did you know I label myself as a freewheeling bisexual?" Clary looked at Magnus, her green eyes widened in astonishment. "You never told me? Magnus!" She almost screamed. "Come on Clary, are you saying you never guessed?" She shook her head again. "You have five seconds to run before I figuratively kill you!" Magnus grinned and nodded to the challenge, running gracefully out of the room.

Clary looked at the angelic rune she had drawn sub-consciously on the paper. She hadn't slept well that night-having dreams of a woman running with a bundle in her arms. The woman through a street she hadn't seen before. It had been in New York-but where?

Clary grabbed her black purse and locked up the house. Magnus had gone out to a café somewhere to meet an old friend. She hailed a cab and jumped in. "Where do you need to go, miss?" The driver questioned-looking at her through his mirror. "The corner café please. Just near Fifth avenue. Thanks." The driver nodded and began turning his wheel and driving into the street. Clary stared out of the window and watched the world she knew so well go by.

Near to the end of her ride, the driver turned into a street that seemed familiar. She sat up straight in her seat and looked at the street. Apartment buildings lined the avenue. One caught her eye, there was a woman looking out through a crack in her curtains. She was staring right into Clary's green eyes. The balcony above the window was covered in bright and cheerful flowers. The car turned off the street. Soon enough, the cab stopped at the café. Clary handed the driver a few dollars and received a nod in return.

She ran into the café and spotted Simon sipping from a mug staring out of the window. She sighed in relief and sat next to him on the couch. He grinned at her and pushed his glasses further up his face. "Thank goodness you're here. That creepy waitress over there kept giving me these glares cause' she didn't believe I had a friend coming. Wait, what's wrong?" He looked at her nervous expression. "I have been having dreams about this street. Just a woman running through it. The thing is, I think it has something to do with my mother-my real one!" Simon looked down the street. "Does this mean your mother has something to do with this place?" Clary nodded. "Why else would I dream about it?"

Ordering a hot chocolate, Clary described her dream to Simon who listened intently. She looked out of the window again and saw Jace-his pale hair blowing slightly in the wind and his lion-like eyes staring into her own. Leaning into Simon, she continued looking at him. Simon turned his head to see nothing. "Clary? What are you looking at, there's no one there." She squeezed Simon's hand and got up. Ignoring his calls, she walked swiftly out of the café into the alley behind it.

Jace leant against the wall, fiddling with his stele. Clary appeared from the corner-her fiery hair blowing in the breeze. "What do you want?" Jace smiled at her, standing up straight. "I would like to know why you are living with a warlock and what you are. Also, mention where you come from if you would be so kind." His voice was firm yet mocking at the same time. His smile widened. Clary sighed. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. I don't exactly trust shadowhunters. And I am living with a warlock because I have a right to, problem?" Jace frowned slightly, why was she so stubborn. He opened his mouth to answer with a smart remark however a ringtone interrupted him. Clary pulled her phone out and answered the call.

"Hello, who is this?" A muffled voice answered her. "Jocelyn? What? How do you have my number?" Jace took a few steps forward to listen, more engaged now. "Listen, Clarissa. I am your mother ok? And I never did anything for you so I completely understand if you don't trust me but tell the Clave, tell Magnus, tell anyone. Valentine is back. He is taking me now, if the Clave launch an investigation the house number is 15b Fifth avenue. I'm sorry." The voice was taken over with a beep. Clary stuck the phone in her pocket, looking at Jace. "I have to go." Before he could stop her, she had already begun running into the grey, miserable city of New York.

Rain had started to fall from the sky like tears, hiding Clary's own. She sprinted across the road, ignoring the angry shouts of drivers. She saw a flat brick wall on a book shop. Pulling out her stele, she drew a portal on the wall. A door of swirling patterns lay in front of her. "hey!" Clary turned, a man with brown and grey hair stood in front of the book shop. His eyes widened when he saw her, "Clarissa?" She stepped through the portal.

The building was the same to the one she saw earlier but somehow, more miserable. She swung open the door. 15a. Nope. She saw some wooden stairs to the left and ran up them. The creaked under feet as if they were going to give way any minute. She jumped the last two steps and looked at the wooden door. 15b. Yes! The door was open a crack and deadly silent. Clary ignored the screaming warning in her mind and kicked open the door, she reached into her pocket for her stele. Empty. "Damn it. I must've dropped it downstairs."

There was a painting shredded to bits on the floor and all the furniture had either been pulled over or destroyed beyond repair. A smell like smoke hung dead in the air. Clary's hair stuck to her forehead as she pushed open another door. Still empty. Suddenly a deep growl ran through the empty rooms. Slowly, Clary turned around. A dog stood there, growling violently. It's eyes were blood-red and matched the blood surrounding it's jaw. Demon. Clary turned to the side, smashed bottle pieces littered the floor. She picked it up slowly and gripped it carefully in her hand, making sure not to draw blood. The growl deepened and before Clary could turn around or injure it, it pounced and it's sharp teeth closed around Clary's neck. She screamed, why didn't she bring a weapon? In return to her own pain, Clary stuck the shard into the demon's neck. The beast screamed, a high-pitch noise.

"Clary?" She turned weakly and saw Jace staring at her. His lion-like eyes widened in shock. The demon disappeared and Clary felt her legs give way. She coughed and saw the red-black blood. Jace ran over to her, "Hey, hey. It's ok." He cradled her in her arms and traced a deflection rune onto her skin. Clary felt the wet tears on her cheek, from pain and sadness. "Clary, you'll be ok. Please, don't close your eyes." Clary gripped onto his hand tightly, attempting to fight the weight pushing against her eyelids. "Don't leave me." Jace smiled at her-an angelic smile. "I'm not going anywhere." The weight won, Clary's eyes closed. The worried shouting fading into blackness.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. I'm open to any suggestions or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, have a cookie! *gives cookie* if you don't like cookie have chocolate *gives chocolate* *-* don't judge me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed or made this story a favourite! Hope you have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bleak walls and worried boys

___**LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED BEFORE Y'ALL KILL ME! So, school's been complicated and I've been piled with a bunch of projects all at the same time (coincidence? I think not.) so I literally have no time on my hands. Then I got kind of a bunch of personal stuff that needed sorting out and didn't really feel like writing on this story. GOOD NEWS THO: I wrote a bunch of other Malec fanfics so if they get enough chapters or stuff done I might upload those. Sorry for the wait. I don't own the mortal instruments, if I did then I wouldn't be here. I would be scrolling through tumblr and look how many beautiful memes there are. ENJOY FELLOW FANDOM MEMBERS!**_

Jace hated the bleak white walls of the infirmary in the New York Institute. The lack of colour was meant to be soothing for patients or visitors however it just made Jace want to rip his own hair out. He held onto Clary's hand tightly, her auburn hair was fanned out around her head like a halo. The two puncture marks in her neck stood out against her deathly pale skin. 'Wake up!' Jace thought, over and over. She had been unconscious for at least three days and it made Jace more anxious as time passed.

Footsteps began to echo up the hallway followed by urgent voices. Magnus appears at the door with Isabelle behind him. His spiky-black hair is tousled and some glittery jeans and shirt have been carelessly thrown on. His yellow eyes widen and he sprints down the aisle-arruptly stopping at the bed with Clary in it. "What happened?" He gasps, a silent tear finding its way down his cheek. Jace looked at him, his hand still tight on Clary's own. "She killed a demon but it bit her neck. The demon died but I got there just after it did it. We have reason to believe she is ok however recovering on something like this depends on the strength of the person." Jace said, not taking his eyes off hers. Isabelle placed her hand on her 'brother's' shoulder. "Get rest Jace. Or at least try to. I can stay here instead." Isabelle said-her voice like honey, gentle.

Jace opened his mouth to protest although Isabelle cut him off, "Go Jace." Her voice firm yet sympathetic. He hated sympathy. Nodding, he let go of Clary's hand and walked down the hallway into the dark-stone walls of the Institute. At least they weren't white anymore.

Magnus stared at Clary. She looked so vulnerable, so unlike herself. Isabelle lifted her dark head to look at him, "Magnus Bane?" He looked up-tears blurring his vision. "Hodge might like to see you, he is in the library." Magnus nodded and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve and left the room. Isabelle turned her dark eyes to Clary and watched her unconscious figure on the bed.

Suddenly her eyes flicked open and immediately squeezed shut. Isabelle chuckled, Clary turned her head towards Isabelle – her auburn hair swept to the side. "I tell my parents and Hodge to change the colour scheme but they say it's 'soothing', as if." Clary smiled at her and faced the ceiling again, her green eyes sad, "I've never been to an Institute before. Apparently, Downworlders aren't welcome. Then to Mundanes aren't welcome. Then to you're too young. They just didn't like me." Isabelle gasped, "The second you feel better, I'm showing you around!" Clary smiled at her, her pale face almost lit-up.

Isabelle walked down the stairs. She had found chatting with Clary fun, and now was going to get Magnus. Her footsteps echoed on the stone steps. Someone crashed into her, causing her to lose her footing slightly. She looked up to see Jace, his blonde hair messy and his golden eyes worried. "Where's Clary? Is she ok? What's wrong?" Isabelle laughed and Jace returned it with a shocked expression. "Isabelle! This is not. . ." Isabelle laughed louder, her voice running the deserted hallways. "Jace, calm down! She is absolutely fine, just a bit tired. She was asking about you, I was just going to get Magnus. That's all." Jace sighed in relief and ran past Isabelle. "Someone's got a crush." She muttered, smiling and continued walking towards the library.

Clary sat on the colourless bed. Her head hurt with the lack of colour, some skinny jeans and a floral shirt had been carefully folded onto a seat next to the bed. Pretty much the only colour in the room at all. Jace suddenly appeared at the door, causing Clary to smile. She looked at him and smiled, "Hey." He grinned back breathless, "Hi, how're you feeling? Everything ok?" She nodded gently, her hair falling over the black marks on her neck. "Do you have a pencil?" Jace laughed, his voice ringing out through the empty room. "You want a pencil? You just got bitten by a demon and you want a pencil? Can't you just make one, appear?" She grinned back, "Potentially, but I am a poor weak warlock at the moment." He smiled and pulled a pencil out of his jean pocket and handed it to her. His slender fingers curling gently around the lead. She muttered some thanks and snapped her fingers-paper appearing in front of her. Jace raised his eyebrows, mockingly causing a chain reaction of winking.

Clary almost dragged the pencil across the paper, however in a more graceful way. A series of lines, creating an angel. Magnus appeared at her side, leading to Clary dropping her pencil. Her green eyes widened in surprise, he suppressed a laugh, "I should've known this would be what you do. Clary I need to talk to you soon about. .family issues." Magnus laughed nervously. Clary's eyes darkened. "Magnus, later. Not now." He smiled gently at her in return, full of sadness and truth.

Clary tugged at her shirt, she felt as if it were too short to suit her. Her shoes clacked against the hard stone floor, ringing out through the hallways. Faint voices escaped the library and Clary walked closer, hoping she would find Jace or Hodge.

Clary sensed the heartbeats before she knew the people. She could thank being a warlock for that. A scarred man sat in a chair close to the door. He was bald and almost-white skin. It was covered in burns and scars, the skin damaged. His dark grey eyes matched his aura. Dark and sad. Jace stood near one of the shelves, his slender hands carefully skimming the shelves. Pausing every now and then at certain books and places. "So, you're telling me Jace, she got a phone call from Jocelyn Fray who appears to be the one and only Jocelyn Morgernstern?" Jace nodded. "It seems she didn't know it either." Clary didn't stay anonymous any longer. "I prefer being in conversations about me rather than watching them." She said.

Clary stepped into the room. The library had walls draped with endless shelves of books. Lights ran around the shelves to help those looking for a book although what caught Clary's attention was the desk in the centre of the room. The wooden desk was covered with white sheets of paper and books. Jace had turned around at the sound of her voice and walked closer to her. Hodge smiled at her. She didn't return it. "Ah Clarissa!" He widened his arms in delight. "Clary. No one calls me Clarissa except Raphael. Don't ask why." Jace's lips turned down in a slight frown. "How do you know the head of the New York vampire clan?" Clary winked in return, smiling at the confused expression poorly hidden in his face. "Clary, my apologies. I'm sorry we didn't alert you that we were monitoring you however sometimes you need to know people before trusting them." Clary nodded in return, staring into the window above the books.

A boy with messy dark hair and ocean blue eyes entered the room, old runes were scattered across his bare skin and like Jace, had the parabatai rune placed on his neck. 'Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood' thought Clary. "The brothers are here Hodge." Clary's green eyes widened as she stared at Jace from across the room. He had obviously recognised the dread in Clary's eyes just as Alec realised Clary standing a few steps away from him. "Clary, it's ok," Jace trailed off as Clary interrupted. "What was that you were saying Hodge, about knowing people before trusting them? I don't think it's about knowing, I think it is about what you do." Clary clicked her fingers and various blues mixed together on the wall, creating a portal. The trio of Shadowhunters realised what Clary was doing however before they could stop her, she had stepped through.

Isabelle usually spent her free time cooking for her family – whether they liked it or not – or learning about the shadowhunter word. Although, in this case she was thinking. Mostly about the warlock who had a 'dead' mother, but also about the way Jace looked at her. He had never looked at anyone like that before. That's why when the portal appeared in her room, she got a shock.

The dark blue appeared on her wall and Clary stepped through, an amused expression on her face. Isabelle smiled once she got over her shock. "What the hell did you do?" That was how Clary had ended up describing her short conversation and how she had portaled up here, knowing they wouldn't think of looking here. Isabelle twirled a lone strand of Clary's long red hair around her finger. "They might call Magnus back over you know?" Clary smiled at her in the mirror. "And that is exactly why I love him. He won't tell them, just say to retrace their steps. Everyone could do with a laugh in a time like this." Isabelle grinned, her pearly-white teeth making an appearance. "Don't think they won't be mad."

Jace ran around the Institute frantically, looking for the redhead that messed up his feelings. He ran down the hallway containing his and Izzy's room. An explosion of laughter escaped from his 'sister's' room. He leaned his ear against the door and listened to the conversation. "You are gonna try and poison me then, Izzy?" Clary questioned, Jace stifled the force to shout at her. They had looked everywhere for her and she was here the whole time? Izzy laughed again, "What? No way! Everyone loves my cooking." Izzy said, Jace imagined her with a proud smile plastered across her face. "Izzy, I barely know any of you here but I know you well enough to know you can't cook. Everyone is terrified of you even near a kitchen!" She exclaimed. "Also, Izzy, tell Jace to get the hell away from the door, it's annoying me." Jace gasped as the door flung open, revealing a very annoyed looking Isabelle. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. Behind her, stood Clary who had a firm expression on her face.

Izzy pushed Jace, "Go away." Jace pushed away Isabelle's hand and pushed past her. "Clary, the brothers want to see you." Her expression however, stood firm. "Good luck with that." Isabelle tightened her grip on Jace's arm and pulled him back outside. "Out Jace, the brothers can wait." Jace opened his mouth to reply when Clary interrupted him with a string of curses. Isabelle looked at her alarmed. "I may have accidently left my best friend sitting behind a bush for three days."

Jace looked at the dark shielding rune inked into Clary's skin. The heavens had decided to let all their rain fall today. Jace ran a few steps to catch up with the redhead. She was running hurriedly through New York, pushing past busy workers who gave a few annoyed looks in her direction. Suddenly, she turned into an alley and began sprinting. Jace soon noted that they were running straight for a wall, he was about to shout at Clary to slow down when he saw the portal appear. Clary jumped into it, her red hair trailing behind her like a river. Jace smiled as he jumped, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He rolled over as he fell out onto the wet pavement with rain pounding down on his head and around him. Clary gestured to follow him as she jumped over a fence. He jumped and landed in a concrete garden with various bushes dotted here and there. He recognised it as the place Clary had entered the portal from. Jace sighed, he hated places like this. Grass reminded him of the fields in Alicante. Gosh, how he missed them. Suddenly a figure pounced at Clary who pushed him off with a blue light taking form in her hand. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and held it out threating. Clary gasped, "Simon?"

 _ **heh cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! keep smiling peeps, if there is something you are sad about, do something. See the world. Have fun. Life is short mate. Until next time xx**_


End file.
